


Purpose

by skarletfyre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarletfyre/pseuds/skarletfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one-shot about Spy getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in a while and the writer's block still has me pretty bad, but i've had this drafted for ages and just wanted to put something out there to feel like i've accomplished something. so, here. enjoy.

“You outta your goddamn mind?” the Engineer asked, the first time the Spy kissed him.

It was not impulsive. It was calculated and planned and it served a purpose.

That purpose was accomplished when the Engineer shoved him back against the wall, fistfulls of expensive suit in each hand, and kissed him back hard enough to bruise their lips.

The purpose was accomplished when Spy found himself flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him, watching the Engineer try to wrestle his way out of his overalls while growling at him to keep his hands where he could see them.

The purpose was accomplished when a rubber-gloved hand clapped over Spy's mouth, and his arms were tied over his head with a length of electrical cord, and a thick, hard cock was driving into him with enough force that he feared the crate he was bent over may collapse.

And afterward, when the Engineer cleaned them both up with a rag covered in engine grease and didn't look at him as he pulled his pants up and straightened his suit, Spy reflected that he needed to find a new purpose to make sure that this happened again.

 


End file.
